Hungry Dog
by CrimsonHunger
Summary: Kagome is being visited by Sesshomaru about Rin's cycles, but what happens when Kagome has her OWN cycle?
1. Chapter 1

**BLOODY HELL! I haven't written in so long! I don't know if I'll continue writing or not.(massive writers block.) If I decide I'll write, I may just continue the story, she is mine. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Possible One-shot,( I haven't decided if it will be continued or just a one shot yet.)**

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 1:Drunken Sexiness**

The little miko brew her tea in a little hut, all alone. All her friends had moved on to different lives after they had finished their grand journey. Sango and Miroku had a family far away, making it a possible week trip to make it to. Inuyasha, he had gone missing after her and him had broken up. Inuyasha and her just didn't seem to have the spark they used to have. Still, she was very lonely these days, especially since the well wouldn't let her back to her time, and old Kaede died just last month.

The miko smiled as the tea finished and she drank from it gratefully, accepting its warmth in this cold weather. One more surprise, Sesshomaru had come to her 3 months ago, before talking about Rin's...womanhood starting. The only human he really knew that didn't fear him was Kagome, so it made sense she was the only option. The miko was very grateful for any company these days, even if it was a cold daiyoukai.

Speaking of the devil in armor, he was supposed to arrive today and learn more about what he should do for Rin and for more access to these so called "pads". Kagome had used materials to sow together so that Rin didn't stain her undergarments and making it as comfortable as possible. She was very impressed in her abilities and smiled openly, not having a hint of humbleness.

She sighed as she heard the familiar thump of Sesshomaru's feet touching the soft snow, crunching it. Like usual, he didn't knock and barged right in, but... something was different about him this time. He sat in front of her like usual to talk, but she noticed some color on his face and his eyes shined something, something dangerous..."Sesshomaru?" she asked carefully," are you alright?" He stayed silent a moment before answering," Do not ask of such things miko, just simply tell me what needs to be done to mask Rin's cycles. It's starting to become a nuisance as of late." She sighed," Simply get mint leafs, rosemary, and water. Mix them together and have her drink it." But as she looked at the daiyoukai it seemed as if he wasn't even listening!

" Sesshoma-." " Are you in your cycle miko?" He looked at her hard, but still emotionless. She blinked and realized the materials in her tea had not taken effect yet and the daiyoukai could still tell. " Yes..." she spoke cautiously. He stayed still a moment, before...she lost sight of him. Her eyes widened as she felt breath on her neck and a hand moving her hair out of the way. Words were stuck in her throat when she thought, 'this is bad...this is reeeeeaallly bad. A daiyoukai is usually in control of his beast, but it seems Sesshomaru was a little intoxicated this evening and add that with her cycle...' The honorable demon began sniffing her neck and hair, seeming to enjoy the scent of her, maybe having the gall to have him _purring_ with contentment. Soon though it seems he got bored with just smelling and licked her neck slowly. She shivered from the heat of his tongue. Squeezing her thighs together more she tried to reason with the drunk daiyoukai," Uh..h Sesshomaru...could you please stop your...investigation?" She chose her words very carefully knowing to never anger this demon.

He stopped for a moment contemplating her words," Your request does not please this Sesshomaru." She paused,' wait...if Sesshomaru is in control right now and not his beast... then Sesshomaru was doing this _willingly.' _He smelt the realization in this attractive little miko and smirked inwardly. He also smelt her sudden surprised arousal, most likely to be associated from her cycle. Moving his hands he touched her thighs moving his hands slowly upwards, soon touching her hips and caressing gently as he moved up more and to the middle near her womanhood. As expected her arousal doubled, and he purred from the reaction. " S-Sesshomaru, s-stop while this can end with nothing happening that doesn't need to."

He nipped her ear hard to let her know his dissatisfied with the comment. " O-ok I get it...I'm sorry ok?" He licked her ear out of forgiveness and went back to licking her neck so he could, sample her skin. It took everything in this young miko to not simply moan from his advances, but sadly her will power couldn't stop her thighs to move together slowly. Sesshomaru stopped for a moment," This one could cease the want u have and have you be more comfortable." The miko shook her head no," S-Sesshomaru, we don't even know each other well!" Sesshomaru growled and grabbed the miko making her get on top of him as she felt something hard on her lower bad side. " You are responsible for this miko, so you must pay for it." She blushed fiercely," I-I wasn't the one who started groping the other!" Her temper was getting the better of her and the daiyoukai behind her growled in warning," Maybe not, but it was your cycle that you had not properly hidden that caused this ones arousal." That made her shut up, he had a point weather she wanted to admit it or not.

All she knew was she was getting very nervous and anxious. This probably caught the daiyoukai attention because he stroked her sides and nuzzled her neck for her to relax. Surprising, she did...Maybe she could lay with this demon, she hadn't been touched in a very long time and was awfully lonely. She shook her head quickly, ' No way! I'm sure that after the daiyoukai gets what he wants, in the morning he will leave for good and only come back for the pads and leave immediately! Feeling disgusted with himself that he let his drunken stupor have sex with a _human_ woman, all because of her cycle!' Weather she liked it or not, Sesshomaru was her only company and she didn't want to ruin that! That's when an idea came in her head," Sesshomaru...if you come back not drunk and still want to lay with me...you can." She could hardly believe the words that were coming from her mouth. He stayed still for a moment and released her," I suppose this one could listen to that simple request, as a thank you for your help with my wards cycles." She breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he took the pads," But be assured miko, my decision will not change, and this Sesshomaru does not lie or make empty promises." Then he vanished leaving a blushing Kagome, wondering how her life was getting so complicated.

**(xxx)**

**Yay, I did a story! Sorry if there are some misspells, made this in about 30 minutes or so. Thx for reading hope you enjoyed! Don't worry I won't stop the story until they actually have sex at least. That much I can promise you all.**

**Kagome:...**

**Sesshomaru:True this Sesshomaru does not lie, miko.**

**Kagome:-blushes heavily and looks away completely embarrassed of the situation.-**

**me: awww such modesty. Too bad that will go away soon enough :3!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unquestionable Lust

**Forgive me for making the previous chapter rather short, I was just testing my writing skills for the time being. Enjoy and please review! I do not own Inuyasha!**

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 2: Unquestionable Lust**

Kagome was practically pacing the whole time wondering why the hell she had solved her current situation like that. All she did was delay the inevitable! She knew that it was nearly Rin's next cycle, and her own for that matter. That's when she started to hope that she got the correct time for her mask for their next meeting. Maybe he will come to his senses or not remember what he said their last meeting. The miko knew she was just going on false hope, but a girl can wish. That's when a little voice in her head said,' Hey, he's gorgeous, and face it you _need_ some stress relief right now.' She blushed at her own thought and shook her head violently wanting to get the perverted thoughts away, sadly it didn't work. ' You saw the way he felt you up! He must really know how to pleasure a woman greatly and...I bet he's _huge.'_ Now that got her blushing and already rubbing her thighs. That's when she looked at her attire, simple jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She needed to start to put on sexier cloths. That's when she realized what she was thinking. Hell, she was still a fucking virgin! She's not supposed to be trying to encourage the person wanting to have sex with her out of lust. Yet she still was searching through her belongings to find sexier cloths." Oh god, when did I start to act like this?"

(...)

Later that day she had taken her tea, noting that she was soon to be out of the herbs and that only one more batch was all she had. Sighing, she was just happy she knows her days well. She looked at her cloths, a tight black long sleeved shirt with tight pants. Very thankful that her future cloths are all still in a well condition. She waited, blushing and anxious about Sesshomaru visiting her, but...he never did. Confused she counted her days, no she definitely got her days right. That's when a horrible thought hit her, could Rin have been late?! It was quite possible especially when she first started. She looked at her remaining supplies. If she didn't get the day right, then Sesshomaru was definitely going to have sex with her. Part of her was horrified, but the other part was excited. " Oh god, what has Sesshomaru done to me?"

(...)

It was official, she was so screwed, and was literally going to be. She used her supplies yesterday and since it's winter you can't exactly go and get some. She was just praying that her period stopped soon. She waited nervously, something telling her that he was definitely coming today and that he was going to fuck her senseless. Again that naughty voice kept saying that it hoped to see him soon and that she couldn't wait. Maybe she really did need some sexual contact. Sighing, she knew this was going to be one of the most embarrassing moments in her life, ' but one of the hottest.' Before she knew it though, she was already fantasizing about Sesshomaru being naked and feeling her up again. Her cheeks burned and she looked at the ground shamefully. This time the more modest side won and she put on normal priestess clothing. Which helped lift the slight shame she had.

Just then she heard something land in the snow with a soft crunch and start walking towards her hut. It was no other than Sesshomaru himself. The moment he took a whiff, his eyes immediately went to her and she swore she saw his lips nearly go into a smirk. ' Oh, shit...' He was suddenly in front of her, armor and weapons not on his person. " This Sesshomaru told you miko, there would be no difference in my want for you." Her blush went all the way to her chest from just the way he was looking at her. 'My god...can anyone ever just fucking spell out lust better than his eyes...'

Sesshomaru pushed her down and moved down slowly, deliberately, as if trying not to scare her off. ' Like he could do that now.' The naughty voice spoke in her head. He pushed her shirt up slowly as he looked curiously at her bra. She did win the outer look but the undergarments won the sexy game. They were black lace which made her breasts look very luscious. Slowly he used his claw to cut the middle and she heard a subtle _POP,_realizing that he had cut the middle with his claw and before she could complain he put his tongue between her breasts and licked slowly to her left breast as his other hand when to the right immediately attacking her nipple in a soft and gentle twisting session. He pushed the remainder of the bra away, seeming a little too pleased that he had gotten rid of the contraption. Blushing brightly Kagome felt the need to cover her breasts from his gaze, but had no time as the daiyoukai licked one of her erect nipples and quickly started sucking on it has his other hand stopped assaulting her teat and started to massage her breast gently.

She moaned quietly and that got the daiyoukai to chuckle lightly, causing an odd vibration against her breast. It was somehow...pleasurable. The miko was starting to moan much louder when Sesshomaru gently nibbled on her nipple causing the miko to feel quite good. He released the flesh with a satisfying popping sound. He slowly kissed upwards and began sucking on her neck causing the miko to rub her thighs together much more. When he left a satisfying hickey on her neck he moved and stared at her holding her chin. Forcing her to look into his eyes as she saw lust, interest, and...curiosity?

He slowly licked her bottom lip and moved his lips to hers as he finally closed his eyes. His hair fell from his shoulders and tickled her chest as she closed her eyes feeling like a slight dizziness when he kissed her. He forced her mouth open quite easily as he moved his tongue in and started dominating her mouth. She moaned subconsciously as he licked a certain spot on her tongue, curiously, he gave it another rough lick getting quite an interesting results from the miko. He will have to remember that for later. He began swirling with her tongue a tad bit aggressively as his hand moved down towards her breast again massaging it gently.

When he felt like he explored enough of her taste, he decided to try and taste something much _sweeter_. Moving her pants down made the miko blush horribly, but at this point of time she was too wet to reject. Taking them off he was met by a another matching lace undergarment. Though this one was shred to pieces by his impatience as he spread her legs. Kagome couldn't help but stare down at Sesshomaru as he gently licked her thigh, causing her to whimper more in need. Getting the message he immediately licked her hot sex as she moaned loudly at the amazing sensation.

' Oh god, his tongue...it...it will drive me crazy!' He licked tortuously slow, she whimpered and asked," Sesshomaru...please." He chuckled again as he licked deeper, careful of her barrier and used his expert tongue to hit her hot bundle of nerves perectly. She moaned much louder, her walls squeezing together much tighter than before. The daiyoukai moved his hand to her clint and began massaging it as he sped his tongues speed up causing the miko to soon cry out and climax," Oh god!" Sesshomaru, welcomed the sweet taste and wasted none of this liquid that tasted devine.

Breathing hard the miko looked very..._luscious._ When she was breathless and undressed. He began slowly taking off his own cloths instantly catching the mikos attention as she was memorized by his graceful actions. Soon he was undressed completely and nothing passed the miko's attention on his perfect muscles and chest. Looking down she saw his length and gasped surprised, staring at it shocked at the size, he wasn't huge he was _gigantic_. Yet it only made her wetter, if possible.

Sesshomaru got a serious expression on his face as he lined himself up to her." This will be painful miko." She nodded in understanding as he began entering her. She hissed in pain as he reached her barrier and then pushed fast past the barrier, but not too hard. She bit her lip hard the salty smell coming to Sesshomaru's nose. He kissed her apologetically, and waited a minute before moving to see if she was ready. She gave a blissful gasp and he smirked full of pride that he was the first to take this woman. Human or not, he must admit she had one of the most alluring scents, not to mention her interesting personality, abilities, and looks. All was curiously interesting to him. Yet all he could think about when he got to know her more was to bed her as soon as possible, and be in her company more than he would like to share.

He began moving slowly at first but quickly picked up his speed as she was tightening around him. She was god damn _tight._ In fact the more he thrust, the more she became, making him slightly impressed, but more aroused as his beast growled to fuck her into oblivion. He calmed it knowing it would only scare her as he kept slowly going faster. He grabbed her moving her on him as he made a sitting position, causing her to go deeper and moan like a bitch. He kissed her mouth and swirled their tongue aggressively as he began going near inhuman speed and very hard.

By the way she was moaning it really did seem like she was in heat. " Ses-Seshomaru, I-I'm gonna..!" And there she went exploding around his length as he moved even faster as she came soon making his release deep within her. He grunted enjoying the tightness, heat, and moisture in her pussy as he sat there for a moment catching their breaths.

Then Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru fearful," I-I might get pregnant." The daiyoukai made a sort of laugh," My kind can control their seed, how do you think we have so many bed partners?" She nodded understanding, but the part about the bed partners somehow made her chest hurt in a way. She sighed presuming it was nothing.

Just before she was about to get off sesshomaru he grabbed her and held her close in an embrace," Sleep, _Kagome."_ The sound of her name made the miko blush very hard, but nodded agreeing. Sesshomaru grabbed the white fluff and separated his member from her as he covered her in the fluff. She sighed happily bone dead tired from the experience. After she had fallen asleep Sesshomaru kissed her forehead deciding to sleep with the Miko. Such powers this miko had and she had yet to discover it. He soon fell asleep as well.

**(xxx)**

**Man I just remembered how rusty I am at writing stories! Oh well, I had some difficulties with fanfiction, but it all got settled! Oh and please review if you want this story to continue. I will probably end it at this, but with enough reviews I'll continue.**


	3. Chapter 3:Pack

**First of all, I would like to thank, kristina. .3 and Ikutolover93 for reviewing! I also thank everyone who followed and favorited this story! It makes me want to right more, for each one of these! Thank you all again for doing so :3!**

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 3: Pack**

Kagome sighed, feeling much heat over her body, and for the first time in a while now, she felt comfortable. As she inspected the, "object", below her she soon became confused and opened her eyes to a sleeping daiyoukai. A blush immediately settled on her face, who knew blood could move so fast? He had his arms settled to hold her waist against him and the fluff that's usually on his shoulder on the miko. She found it very pleasing and wondered what it was exactly. The thought was soon flattened though, by the feeling of something licking her neck.

A not so subtle "eep" came from the priestess, making Sesshomaru have a mere chuckle," Good morning priestess." She uttered a soft good morning back. He gently moved one of his hands across her spine in a gentle manner. " This Sesshomaru has a proposition for you." She gave him a puzzled look and let him speak," I have enjoyed our little rut very much, and would like you to join my pack to have more of these in the future. Shall you join my pack priestess?"

To be honest she wasn't that surprised, it worked in his favor nearly perfectly. Except the part where she could slow him down. She nodded, already knowing the answer," I shall join your pack Sesshomaru." Without a response he got up setting her down gently and began to dress motioning her to do the same.

Kagome didn't know if Sesshomaru and her were to be a couple now or, to seemply be bed partners. She must admit during their rut he was... very different from what he usually was, but now he seemed to be back to normal. Perhaps something could start to grow on both of them on their long journey? She scoffed at herself, Sesshomaru wouldn't take a human as his lover...right?

**End**

**(xxx)**

**I cut it real short because I decided just to make their relationship unknown. This has really started to get me back into my groove of writing! Thank you all again who like my stories. Most likely more to come in the future!**

**Kagome:T-this wh- why!?**

**Sesshomaru:-nuzzles her and makes her calm down-**

**Kagome: -blushes like hell and calms down-**

**me: Oh Sesshomaru, I should have you around more often XD!**


	4. Forgotten Details, oops

**The Forgotten Details, oops**

**Since someone asked what happened to shippo; I will just tell you right here. He had grown up more, like Rin. That means he went out and found himself a mate, has many children and can't visit Kagome, sadly. He misses her dearly, but is focused on being a good dad, and loving husband. His mate, Kitsune,( Tehe, get it? It means fox in japanese x3!) Is pregnant with more children even though they already have 6! Neighbors are friendly and help the family as much as they can. All in all, he is in a peaceful place with his family. Hope that quenched your curiousity!**

**P.s: I am possibly going to make an actual story, not just a one shot, of Kagome and Sesshomaru! I haven't decided if I want to do it so soon when schools about to start, but we will see in the future! Peace out my dear readers!**


	5. Chapter 4 Moving in

**Oi oi oi! I said I was done with this, but I just had to reread it and I must agree that it's very possible to continue. I thought, what the hell I might as well. So just ignore that End part back there! Enjoy! I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters included. Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Also, I'm not going to continue this at a constant pace so don't get too mad!**

_this= Kagome thinking_

**((this=me talking))**

_**this=a stressed word or a word like," **_You really _**are**_ an idiot..."

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 4: Moving in**

**Previously**

She must admit during their rut he was... very different from what he usually was, but now he seemed to be back to normal. Perhaps something could start to grow on both of them on their long journey? She scoffed at herself, Sesshomaru wouldn't take a human as his lover...right?

**End**

**(NOPE)**

**Present**

Kagome sighed as she packed everything in her old yellow backpack. Never would she had thought that she would be going on a journey with the hideous thing again. Sadly, she did not have much time to prepare and had no one to say goodbye to really. Plus, with Sesshomaru's impatience, that caused them to leave in 10 minutes! Silently saying goodbye to her old hut, she walked out the door with the cold daiyoukai. Sesshomaru soon summoned his cloud as he put his hand out to help Kagome on it. Grabbing it gratefully, she climbed on. But before Kagome could make sure there was enough space for them not to be too close, he grabbed her waist and pressed her against him protectively. She silently stared at him and wondered why she had always thought of him as a complete bastard. _He's still a tiny bit of a bastard though._ The thought almost made her chuckle out loud, but even through her restraint, a smile spread across her face. Sesshomaru only gave a curious look before taking off towards his pack.

The ride on the cloud was very calm and silent, but that was alright. Simply being in someones presence for so long was a relief to Kagome. Around 30 minutes passed before they finally arrived at camp. The cloud dispersed as Sesshomaru started walking towards Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Kagome soon followed behind him and she could hear a squeaky voice screeching," Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned my lord, and here I thought something horrible had happened to yo-." It was then that she saw Sesshomaru step on the toads face and simply keep walking to Rin as if the little servant had never been there.**((I don't care who you are, you just love these moments XD!))**

Not being able to help herself, Kagome gave a tiny chuckle from the funny sceen as she kept following, overhearing Rin welcome Sesshomaru, until she spotted Kagome. " Kagome-sama! Why are you here?" Rin smiled and ran over to her and hugged her waist. Kagome smiled at the girl," I'm going to accompany you from now on Rin-chan." The small girl gasped and smiled brightly before letting go of her and running over to Sesshomaru to thank him. _She is very smart_, Kagome thought as she saw her do so, it was obvious that Sesshomaru had to give her his blessing to join their pack. Well...at least Kagome had thought it had been. " Human! I bet you followed lord Sesshomaru and just invited yourself in! Then since Rin was so excited, lord Sesshomaru decided to spare you and accept! For my lord would never accept such a stinky, disrespectful, and hideous creature, unless she had!" The green toad was pointing his staff at her as he barked his comment.

Kagome was stunned for a moment, she was none of those things, and yet this, this thing was accusing her for such a thing? Oh no, this creature was going to learn from her and Sesshomaru wasn't going to beat her to it. " Jaken, judging by how much dirt you have on your body right now, you haven't had a bath in a _**very**_ long time. Also, respect is the last thing you have for anyone besides lord Sesshomaru and it's very unsightly. Plus, have you seen your reflection Jaken? If you compare us, I believe I am the prettier one by a long shot. Lastly, you think I could have followed lord Sesshomaru and been on his cloud without him noticing? It was obvious that he had let and accepted me to join because if he hadn't, I wouldn't be standing here right now, would I?" The toad was speechless and had a gaping expression, that similar to a fishes actually. That's when Kagome remembered one last thing," Also, do not say your lords feelings for him, it is also very disrespectful and could make him very angry. I'd say if lord Sesshomaru was taking mercy on anyone, it would be you Jaken. _**Especially**_ after you thought your lord so incompetent that he would not notice a _**human**_ girl following." Shaking her head as she gave him an icy look, that she had learned from Sesshomaru, turned and put her things down and sat beside Rin as if nothing had happened.

Sesshomaru stood there, with a look of indifference, well that what it would seem. He was making sure to keep his emotions down and keep an indifferent look, for if he hadn't, his eyes would have been blazing! First it would have been with anger at what Jaken was saying, but now with lust as the miko had defended herself flawlessly. Not to mention with a calm attitude and a look of indifference. She had defended herself like a demoness, a strong one. That was what Kagome had done, she had spoke the truth, defended herself flawlessly, and attracted a strong male like him effortlessly. All without even meaning to perhaps? Indeed, Sesshomaru was proud of his "lover" and wanted to bed her as a reward. Smirking on the inside, he knew by night he and the miko would go into the woods and have another fine rut. Perhaps, they could do so every night? Then he remembered that Kagome was only a human, her body would break if they did that. Displeased, he spoke calmly, "This Sesshomaru will be back with tonight's hunt." Sesshomaru looked Kagome in her eyes for a moment and smelt a small spike of arousal. He decided to let the miko know he noticed by giving two subtle sniffs, no sooner she had gotten the message and blushed heavily, but hid it quickly from the others. He moved away from the camp knowing that if this continued, dinner would be a thing of the past. Besides, he should present his kill for his new bed partner, even if she wouldn't understand the custom.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk away, staring at his swaying hair with a bit of awe. Kagome always wished for hair that long, but it never would grow that long it seemed. That's when she was reminded of what just happened by the wetness between her legs. Shaking her head violently she thought, _that demons a damned pervert...An attractive, powerful, pervert. Not to mention how he has the tongue of a... _Kagome immediately stopped the thoughts before turning to Rin. " Rin-chan, is there a spring or river nearby?" Rin perked up and replied," Yeah, there's a hot spring not far from here, in fact I was about to ask you if you would like a bath with me!" Kagome smiled at the girl," Let us go then?" The girl nodded, gathered her supplies as Kagome did, and went on their way as they ignored the pestering Jaken.

Thankfully, it wasn't too cold that day and the spring was very steamy and inviting when they showed up. They immediately started stripping, eager to get into the warm water. Rin, who stripped faster than Kagome, immediately dived into the water causing it to splash on Kagome," Rin!" On there walk, they had told each other that they wouldn't have to say sama or chan to each other anymore. Kagome giggled as the girl that had simply stuck her tongue out at her. Kagome threw off the last of her cloths and dived in after the girl, causing a much bigger splash to cover the small girl. " Eeek!" Rin covered her face with her arms, but still couldn't help but laugh at the surprise wave. Kagome came up for air, but was greeted by a splash of her own. " This means war!" Kagome smirked and began splashing the girl," The enemy attacks first! They have the advantage as they bombard princess Rin!" Rin was laughing hard, but got a determined look in her eyes as she began splashing back," Princess Rin counters and knocks the enemy back in surprise!" Kagome feigned subtle defeat as she backed up," Oh no! This doesn't look good! Our defenses are all down and we are taking crucial hits!"

Rin smirked and sent a huge wave with both her arms," Princess Rin goes in for the final blow!" Kagome got hit and she sent her body back as she fake cried," Nooo! How could we have been defeated so easily!" Kagome hit the water and went under as she could hear Rin shouting her victory. A thought came to Kagome as she smirked and went over to Rin, grabbed her legs and put them on her shoulders as she bursted up and heard Rin squeal. Laughter soon erupted out of her though as Kagome walked around with her. As Rins laughter died down, Kagome decided to stop," Well I suppose we should actually wash up now." Rin nodded and got off Kagome as they both washed up and got out of the spring. As they dried off, they talked idly about how much fun they had and how Jaken must be having a stroke right now about how long they were taking. They both giggled and finished up, grabbed their things, and headed back to camp. Kagome, was very much enjoying her time so far and hoped that she could stay like this forever. Though she knew that when either Rin grew up or Sesshomaru became bored with her, she would have to leave. Even if there was a small chance that she could stay, it was very unlikely. _Oh well, I still have some years to go before that I hope._ Smiling at her thoughts she stopped and knelt down, telling rin to get on her back for a fun piggy back ride.

Rin agreed eagerly and smiled brightly as she got on and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. _Rin really is like Sota in a way, well when he was younger._ The thought brought a sad smile to Kagome's face, but she soon shook her head and smiled brightly as she cast aside the sad thought and sped up.

(...)

Sesshomaru had found a deer and caught it with ease, brought it back to camp, and looked around for the girls. He did not find them and instantly looked at Jaken," Where are they Jaken?" Jaken bowed and stammered," T-they w-w-went to the s-spring m-my l-l-lord!" Sesshomaru sighed on the inside at the slight irritation and decided to go find them and command them to hurry up. He walked at a leisurely pace until he heard a shriek and sped up his pace and nearly burst out of the bushes before he heard laughter. What he saw was the girls splashing each other and Kagome feigning defeat as Rin announced her final blow and her falling into the water. The scene was so peaceful that Sesshomaru stood their in mild shock at the scene. He was not used to so much of this cheerfulness and was not used to Rin laughing so much or seeming so happy as she did now. True she was a very cheerful child, but she had no real person to talk to without them being either cruel or silent towards her. He then saw Kagome pop up with Rin on her shoulders. They both looked so happy, Sesshomaru took a step back.

He would not bother them on their first day, but next time they were to hurry up. He nodded to himself and went back to camp. Jaken came running," My lord! Have you taught those wenches a lesson?!" He seemed all to happy about the thought. " Jaken." Jaken had his eyes closed with a happy smile on his face," Yes m'lord?" There was a moment of silence that caused Jaken to open his eyes out of curiosity, and he soon realized that, that was the worst mistake of his life. All the forest heard was a very animalistic scream of pain that echoed off into the distance before silence took its place.

Sesshomaru sat down beside a tree as he looked off into the distance, with a knocked out Jaken that had three bumps on his head and a black eye stomped into the dirt. What an interesting time they would all have, whether it be good or bad, it would still change the course of their lives. As the girls arrived in camp they could only guess what had happened to Jaken and simply shrugged it off before preparing their meal. Sesshomaru had presented her his kill which caused Kagome to feel rather warm for some reason. She had simply shrugged it off though and continued making the meal happily. They all knew, yes even Jaken, that this meal was going to be the warmest they have had in a very long time. Kagome had decided to fix Jaken up when he was awake, so he could feel the pain of it all.

**(xxx)**

**Mannnn, I'm not gonna update fast am I? Oh well, heres the continuation! Hope you enjoyed it all and have fun reading some awesome stories!**

**Kagome: I thought this was over...**

**Sesshomaru:...hn.**

**Rin: Yay! I got to meet Kagome again!**

**Jaken: Why does the world torchure me so.-he weeps**

**Rin:-pats Jaken's back- don't worry master Jaken, it will only last until your dead!**

**Jaken:-WAILS-**

**me: oh poor Jaken XD!**


	6. Chapter 5 Let the Games Begin

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Merry whatever else you celebrate if you don't celebrate Christmas. If you don't celebrate anything well, hope you have a great day :D! Btw, thank you **Sesshomaru2004, Ikutolover93, vampgirliegirl, and LoveInTheBattleField **for reviewing! I know I didn't say others in my other chapters but now I will start doing that! So forgive me if you wanted that to happen, just review on this chapter and your name will get put up on the next one!**

_this=sesshomaru thoughts_

_**this=emphasized words**_

'this=Kagome's dirty little thoughts'

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 5:Let the games begin**

After they all had ate, Kagome had made sure Rin was comfortable before the girl went to sleep. Watching them for a bit, Kagome realized something, they all had complete trust in Sesshomaru! She knew this because of how fast they had fallen asleep, usually in the old days with Inuyasha, it took them all a bit to fall asleep. Sure they had trusted Inuyasha, but their instincts were always alert with him. With Sesshomaru, it felt relaxed, as if he could take down the world for them. Not even when Kagome was in her hut had she felt so at peace. She truly was grateful for Sesshomaru's offer to join his pack. Smiling as she was about to go to bed herself, she noticed that Sesshomaru had been staring at her. As she turned to look at him, he motioned for her to follow before he turned and walked away.

Confused, she got up from her kneeling position and silently ran to catch up to him. She then followed him as they silently walked in the woods. Kagome had noticed that she could hardly see the camp anymore and the fire looked dim from this distance. That's when Sesshomaru stopped and turned to her. He simply stared at her, thus making Kagome a little uncomfortable. Before she could say something to break the awkward silence, he grabbed her chin and pushed her against a tree as he tilted her head up to meet his eyes. Kagome's face flushed immediately, and made her all the more confused. He moved his hand to her cheek before bending down slowly, at first Kagome thought he was going to kiss her, but as she felt puffs of warm air on her neck, she realized his destination was there. Kagome then heard a sniff, one similar to one as when your trying to figure out what smell is in the room. " Miko, did you know that you have quite an unique smell?" She blushed," N-no I didn't know that..." He sighed and closed his eyes as he stayed there for a few seconds," This Sesshomaru has never smelt such a divine smell."

Her face was blood red as she was unable to speak and looked away from him. He sensed her unease and nearly chuckled as he nuzzled her neck before licking it once. This caused her to yelp in surprise, making Sesshomaru quite amused. He stopped smelling her neck and gently pulled her face towards his as he kissed her, causing her eyes to open wide before closing and kissing him back. His eyes, half lidded, watched the bizarre emotion on her face. Confusion, embarrassment, lust, and...slight anger? Now he was confused, why was this female angry? Was it at him? Pulling away he stared at her eyes as they slowly opened and her breath came in silent pants. " Why are you angry miko?" She bit her lip as if not really wanting to say, as a result, he gave her a glare that practically screamed, you will tell me, or else. Shifting uncomfortably, she took a deep breath before she answered firmly," You know you can't bring me out here any time you want to do...this." She moved her hands up as if pointing to the situation as she looked away with a slight blush and a glare.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow was raised at this woman's behavior. Usually his bed partners jumped at the thought of bedding him. She looked at him sternly," Even if I am your bed partner, I still expect to be treated with respect and to not be taken out into the woods for a random rut." She took a deep breath before continuing," In fact I would much appreciate it if this was only a rare occurrence." In Kagome's mind she heard something growl at her, but it felt like it agreed a bit. She glared into Sesshomaru's eyes as if asking if he dared to fight her on this.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl, not only had she just acted like a dominate female, she was standing her ground. Not being used to rejection, he grabbed her chin roughly as he growled out," Do you wish to test this Sesshomaru, _**Miko?**_" She refused the shiver that was trying to surface. She then glared at him further, not breaking eye contact," Those are my demands _**Inuyoukai**_, and seeing as you are the _**alpha**_ in this pack. You should think about this request." He grit his teeth before he slowly replied," This does not please this Sesshomaru." Chuckling lightly, the voice in her head seemed to come out and speak for her," Then how about we have a competition?" She raised her eyebrow, the challenge showing in her eyes. Kagome wondered where she got this confidence from. Hell, she even changed her posture to that of a strong female. With a side of a seductive stance that breathed confidence. She didn't really care though, as she sensed that it had affected the daiyoukai, even if he wouldn't show it.

Sesshomaru in that moment, was _**very**_ thankful that his bed partner was human, for if she wasn't, she would have smelt his great arousal. At first it was from her defiance, and what brought it with a vengeance was when she acted confidently, and without fear as she challenged him. Even her scent had changed to one as a very powerful being. It seemed there were two things that were Sesshomoaru's biggest turn on, and that was, defiance from his female and power. " This Sesshomaru accepts your challenge, now what are the rules to this...competition?"

Kagome smirked as she knew she had him now," You mustn't touch me sexually or force me into a rut. If you do you lose, and if I can last out for a whole month without asking you to fuck me, then I win. Likewise I cannot touch you sexually either." Sesshomaru seemed to be in thought before he nodded and released her," Very well, this Sesshomaru accepts." That's when another idea went into Kagome's devilish mind," You may not touch yourself as well, and may not get release from others." That's when she noticed the slightest twitch from Sesshomaru, as if that was his plan. " If we do?" She smirked," You will lose naturally."

" Now for the condition, if I win then we must rut only when I wish to without being forced to, and I can not be taken by you in private whenever you want." She saw the displeasure in his eyes, but then he smirked," If this Sesshomaru wins, then you must rut with me, anytime this Sesshomaru wishes. Also, you must do any sexual request this Sesshomaru demands." Kagome's arousal doubled as she thought of what sort of _**requests**_ Sesshomaru would give her. As he smelled her arousal, he groaned on the inside as it was such sweet torcher.

She began walking away as her hips swayed, causing Sesshomaru to stare and grip his hand tightly. She turned back to him as she licked her lips with a glint in her eyes," Let the games begin, _**my lord Sesshomaru.~**_"She seductively purred as she backed up slowly giving him the feeling of her wanting him to chase her. Then she took off as his primal instinct was to catch her and fuck her, but he knew that is what she wanted. Yes indeed, this was going to be hardest thing he had ever done. Yes as well, Sesshomaru had almost lost the first night by the miko's wit itself and a few words. _Oh Kami help me..._

(...)

Kagome smugly smirked to herself as she walked back towards camp. Her dirty little thoughts spoke to her, 'Can we lose to him?' She thought for a moment, '_Of course we can't, this will show him that we won't just bow down!' _Her other thoughts growled,' Of course, that's not what I'm saying!' Now Kagome was confused,' _What do you mean then?_' She heard a soft chuckle,' We can make him lose nearly so many times then on the last day we make him snap for real!' Kagome tilted her head as she walked,' _Wouldn't that make him lose though?_' But that's when she imagined what she would do for this to happen,' _Oh, I see now. When he snaps, we will willingly give ourselves to him and say he won._' Another dark chuckle,' Even if his pride won't allow that and say he lost then we say we both lost.' Kagome grinned evilly as she nodded. How what fun this game was going to be. Kagome began swaying her hips again unconsiously as she thought of all the fun things she would do to tease the great, killing perfection.

(...)

Sesshomaru stopped walking when he felt a slight tremmer of a powerful demon, but as soon as it appeared it vanished. It seemed unhostile, but it was in the direction Kagome had gone, and he began to worry as he sped up, running in stealth, so she didn't notice him. When she was in sight he hid on a tree branch and sensed no danger around her and sighed on the inside in relief. But as he observed her walking happily, still swaying those damn birthing hips. That's when Sesshomaru gribbed the bark, causing it to break. Even unconsciously that woman was teasing him. He was just glad she was too lost in thought to notice the slight sound 50 yards behind her. He closed his eyes, knowing that he would have to calm down before he went back to camp. In a way he was happy that the demon had distracted him because worry blocks out his arousal, so he dwelled on the thought as he went to the hot spring to calm down.

(...)

**((time skip to the next morning))**

Kagome awoke in the morning and looked around realizing she was the second one to awaken, the first one being Sesshomaru of course. Remembering their competition, she opened her priestess top a bit to show some of her cleavage as she got up slowly and rubbed her eyes as she knew that her hair was a mess. Then again, she knew it would only work in her favor for to inuyoukai, messy hair and loosened cloths was most likely a turn on. Yawning she noticed in the corner of her eye that Sesshomaru was watching her, _**very**_ closely. No doubt still having his arousal from last night since he couldn't satisfy himself. Acting as if she didn't notice her top, she smiled at Sesshomaru as if just noticing him, she got up and went over to him as she bowed and spoke sleepily yet a tad sexily," Good morning Sesshomaru." There was a pause as he replied," Hn." Another pause," Fix your clothing, miko." His voice was darkened by his arousal and was a tad husky. She acted like she didn't know what he was talking about until she looked down and squeaked as she fixed her top and did a blush. Hell, she wasn't in acting class in her younger years for nothing. Coughing as to get rid of an awkward situation, she sat down beside him as he tried to seem like he was ignoring her, but was glancing at her.

That's when Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he noticed the miko had some of her spiritual energy being used. He tried to pin point the spot and then realized that her spiritual energy was going to her woman hood," Miko, what are you doing with your powers..." She smirked," You just noticed Sesshomaru? Well then again, I am using very little to make sure I don't feel my arousal." He turned to her," This Sesshomaru is assuming that this will backfire for you?" She chuckled," Of course when it is dispersed I will feel all the effects of it all being bottled up and anyone close to me, such as a certain inuyoukai, will be able to smell it ten fold and will most likely not be able to resist forcing someone for their sex." Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit at her cunning, it was a true battle of resistance and her being human and him being a demon did make things a bit unfair for her in some ways. Now this settled the score, and would indeed be a battle of endurance at the end. " Like I said my lord, let the games begin."

**(xxx)**

**I'm hoping that helped satisfy your holiday hunger for a chapter! Enjoy your holiday everyone and if your not in a holiday then have a very merry day! I love you all, and hope you the best day of the year!**

**Kagome: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Sesshomaru: Hn.**

**Rin: This Rin wishes you all a very Merry Christmas! ^^**

**Jaken: Merry Christmas-sways from drinking eggnog-**

**Ah-Un:-horse noises, but you think they're saying Merry Christmas!-**

**Me:-Does a big group hug as I shout- MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!X3**


	7. Chapter 6 Deadly Tease

**Yeah, I was pretty lazy these days. Back to school for me though T^T! Oh well, sorry for not posting sooner! Happy 2015! Thank you guys soooo much for all the support! A special thanks for those who reviewed which are **Ikutolover93, Elizabeth Kirkland the 3rd, Sesshomaru2004, LoveInTheBattleField, High priestess Anavi, Kimori Takahashi, Matsuo Hotaru, Slytherin's Pimp, vampgirliegirl, and write more! **Anyways, on to the story you have all been waiting for! I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this!**  
**'**_**this=beasts thoughts'**_

'_this=kagome's thoughts'_

_this=sesshomaru thoughts_

'this=kagomes darker thoughts'

_**this=emphasized words**_

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 6: Deadly Tease**

Sesshomaru had endured most of the month and had not broken yet, but sadly he was much worse for wear than Kagome. What Kagome had done was her little clothing mishaps trick, but after a bit he learned to ignore that. Then she tried releasing some of her arousal on him, but all he did was not smell to simply block that out. That's when she started singing dirty songs or hinted dirty songs and would walk in front of him as Rin and Jaken fight. She made damn sure that he heard it too, because on some parts she would look at him with a seductive look. She had sang what she called, Love game by lady Gaga, Take it Off by kesha, and Blah Blah Blah by Kesha.

Sesshomaru had fought back of course, but sadly it would only get a blush and a strengthening of her barrier. Sesshomaru was very frustrated, more ways then one of course. He knew that he could not win this game until her barrier was down, but he didn't know how long it would take to finally be destroyed.

Sesshomaru began to have arguments with his beast as well, something that hasn't happened ever since he was a pup. '_** Seduce her, woo her, and take her!'**_Sesshomaru hissed back, _No, she will not win against this Sesshomaru. _The beast growled,'_** Then have her offer herself!**_' Sesshomaru had tried, but her barrier was the whole reason that he could not win yet. As he was in his thoughts, Rin and Jaken had begun bickering and Kagome had gotten in front of him as she began singing.

** Song time:**

_A little dangers never stopped me before..._

_Seduced by hypnotic eyes and a kiss to die for_

_Everything you do causes me pain..._

_Torture me with a smile, burning me with your flame_

_Yeah TURN IT UP, this f-f-f-fire inside_

Kagome swung her hips as she sang it with a slight moan to attract Sesshomaru's attention.

_Yeah TURN ME UP, your body's a weapon tonight_

She turned her head towards Sesshomaru and winked.

_You CUT ME UP, cut me up stab me straight through the heart_

_Don't you know I'm in love..._

_[Chorus:]_

_...with a killer, it's driving me wild_

_masochistic thriller, your my burning desire_

_Don't care if I make it out alive_

_K-k-killer, Love me til the day that I die_

Kagome brought her hands down over hips as she slowly moved them over her thighs.

_I taste blood every time that we kiss..._

_Get lost in your gaze when you're lickin your lips_

Kagome licked her own lips as Sesshomaru's nails pierced his hand by trying to hold back.

_I'm lyin' here, I'm holdin' my breath..._

_Can't wait for you to love me to death_

_Yeah TURN IT UP, this f-f-f-fire inside_

_Yeah TURN ME UP, your body's a weapon tonight_

_You CUT ME UP, cut me up stab me straight through the heart_

_I'm madly in love..._

_[Chorus:]_

_...with a killer, it's driving me wild_

_masochistic thriller, your my burning desire_

She swung her hips up as she brought her hands back up.

_Don't care if I make it out alive_

_K-k-killer, Love me til the day that I die_

_K-k-killer_

_K-k-killer_

_K-k-killer_

_K-k-killer_

_[Bridge]_

_You can stab my heart a million times_

_I'll still lick up the blood and smile_

She turned to face Sesshomaru as she blew a kiss and swung her hips sexily back to the front.

_You can stab my heart a million times_

_Cuz I know that I'm ready to die..._

_I'm madly in love..._

_...with a killer, it's driving me wild_

_masochistic thriller, your my burning desire_

_Don't care if I make it out alive_

_K-k-killer, Love me til the day that I die_

_K-k-killer_

_K-k-killer_

_K-k-killer_

_K-k-killer_

She sighed in content as she hummed knowing that since she released her powers on her womanhood a bit to give him a taste of her real arousal that he was about ready to absolutely devour her. She smirked as she said," That one was named I'm in love with a killer by Jeffree Star." She chuckled as he looked the other way seeming to not be interested in her, but she could see him staring at her still._ ' It really is easy to arouse men isn't it?_' Kagome chuckled to herself, but she heard another voice, ' Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have gotten so cocky, now you won't be able to replace that power on your womanhood.' Kagome's eyes widened as she glared at nothing,' _What the hell do you mean?_' This voice was really getting to her, it didn't start to pop up unless she was really angry, or it was about Sesshomaru or something important. In fact that little voice always troubled her, but when she had asked her mother about it long ago, she had simply replied, I do that too, so don't worry! The voice sighed,'Your cycle's coming early, and you know when that happens you won't be able to have that on you anymore. So all that hidden arousal is going to come out in one full burst.' Kagome sighed,' _Shit, I've got to talk about this to Sesshomaru._' The voice was simply quiet as Kagome went over to Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru, we need to talk, alone." Curious he motioned for the other three to stop as he said they would be back and to wait here as Kagome and him walked into the woods.

They got to a river and stopped as she turned to him and took a deep breath," My cycle is going to come soon, and since it is I can't replace my power to hide my past and present arousal." She was blushing a little as she said this and noticed Sesshomaru look at her lower side. She also noticed every time he took a breath, he stiffened a bit before relaxing," Sorry about that." She chuckled awkwardly as he nodded. " All I'm saying is that would probably break all your resolve and so I was thinking tha-" She felt the dark presence in her head chuckle as her leg suddenly moved back and she tripped back into the water of the gentle river. Sesshomaru, who was shocked, had tried to grab her but was pulled down with and was now on her wet form. Shocked, she looked up at Sesshomaru's face, but was met with a slightly exposed chest and glorious wet hair and golden eyes. That's when she felt her spiritual power break on her womanhood,' _Oh shit._' The dark voice chuckled,' I told you it was coming early.'

She quickly exclaimed," Sesshomaru do not smell!" But it was far to late as his eyes turned red with blue iris's, his markings became jagged, as he began sniffing more and grinned an animalistic grin," **Mate, we seem to meet finally." **Kagome shuttered at the dark, but seductive voice. " Mate?!" Now she was confused as Sesshomaru's beast chuckled," **He does not realize it yet, for he would stay away from mate.**" He caressed her cheek as he licked the other,"** Mate smells good**." She heard him sigh as he picked her up from the freezing water. She was shivering now, but Sesshomaru's warmth was very much appreciated. Hugging him closer for his warmth, she heard his beast chuckle," **Seems you are more relaxed around this one instead of him.**" That was true, she didn't feel the need to watch her behavior as much, and that in itself was strange. She gave him a curious look," I wonder why..." He nuzzled her neck as he breathed in,"** For this one accepts you completely, and will not hurt you under any condition.**" The truth behind his words sunk in as she realized that she had known that Sesshomaru could kill her if he really felt necessary.

The beast sat under a tree as he pulled her closer to him as he started purring,"** Are you curious why I have not lost control to have a rut with you?**" She nodded as she blushed a bit from the topic," **This one thinks of mate's needs before rutting.**" The beast chuckled then," **This one believes he thinks I am absolutely ravaging you right now**." He nuzzled her neck again as she giggled," I see, that would be interesting to see him come out all pissed off for losing control." The beast laughed as well as he took off his pelt and put it on the ground before laying her on it and getting over her," **On a more pressing matter mate.**" She blushed more at the position," Your not actually going to..." Her arousal was immediately brought to her mind again, causing her blush to deepen. He gave her an amused look," **If mate wishes for me not to than I shall not.**" He caressed her cheek lovingly as he kissed her nose. That was it, she prefered this Sesshomaru a bit more than the usual cold one. But that's when a thought hit her," I see now, your still trying to win the bet." The beast smirked as he nodded," **This one was figured out.**" She huffed, but figured her taunting was over with.

' Do you really believe its over?' She was mildly confused but didn't show it,' _Why wouldn't it be?' _Her other thought chuckled,' Seduce his beast by baring your neck.' She was confused by her thoughts, but did as asked. " Ha, I knew it." She then saw the beast tense as his markings became even more jagged and the red in his eyes deepened," **Mate.**" It was a slight warning, but she could hear the possessiveness in it. She looked at him," What?" She was confused though, why did this give him such a reaction? She heard her other darker thoughts laugh loudly as she continued,' Now, if he touches you, moan.' There was no way she could do that! But just as her thoughts had said he moved down and licked her neck, causing her to silently moan as he tensed,"** You had shown a sign of submission...Mate, are you offering yourself?"** He happily growled, and she knew he really wanted to win. ' _Just like Sesshomaru._' Her darker thoughts scoffed,' They are the same person after all, his beast is just his true inner feelings.'

Her darker thoughts sighed then,' Now bare you neck again and pull down your shirt a bit and say yes.'

Kagome blushed deeply as she squeezed her legs together at the thought of what she was about to do. She bared her neck more as she slowly moved her shirt from her shoulder," Y-yes." Her blush went all the way to her ears as she had whispered that. After a moment of silence she looked at Sesshomaru's beast to only see him, in _**only **_his pants! A not too subtle 'Eeep!' Was heard, causing the beast to chuckle as he kissed her neck," **Seems mate is not used to our naked form yet, of course that will change with time.**" Every fucking time he said mate, it caused her to blush harder. The beast began licking her neck as he removed her shirt," **After all, our kind demands attention from our mates.**" Kagome thought it was time to tell him to stop calling her mate," Y-you know, I doubt Sesshomaru would like you calling me mate, and frankly I don't nearly know you enough to be your mate!" The beasts eyes slowly went to hers as he grabbed her chin and gave an animalistic grin," **Mate will get used to us in time, but if mate tries to run.**" He got closer as she saw his eyes darken,"** This one will make you our mate forcefully."** She shivered but narrowed her eyes as she responded," I will just ignore your advances, and defy you then."

The beast grabbed her breast and began massaging it as he smiled a terrifying smile," **Will mate really be able to?**" She nodded as she glared at him, but as she did she heard purring," **Mate's defiance pleases me.**" Her eyes widened in shock,' _My...my...defiance?!'_ Her darker thoughts chuckled,' Inuyoukai's are used to submissive bitches, they all secretly look for an alpha female to mate. That seems to be you though, so have fun with that, I know I will.' It then chuckled again, causing to have Kagome yelling after it and cursing it. "** Sadly with our little **_**deal**_**, that defiance will be against the rules."**

That's when she heard ripping and she realized her bra had been shredded while she was distracted. She gasped as the beast began sucking on her left breast and massaged the right one. Blushing darkly, she realized that his beast was quite done talking and wanted more fucking. **((*snickers*))**She bit her lip as she refused to vocally respond to his beast. Sadly her body had other objectives as her nipples hardened. '_ Damn you body!'_ He moved his knee up to her womanhood as he rubbed it with his leg. Breathing a bit harshly, Kagome tried to push him off, but was met with a growl. " **Bad mate, you submitted, so no fighting now.**" Her darker thoughts huskily agreed,' Oh yes, there really is no fighting now, so enjoy it.~' Kagome growled,' _Fuck you.' _Her darker thoughts chuckled,' I would, but it seems you're a little busy with our killing perfection's beast here.' Not having a comeback, she decided to just pay attention to the affections of the male above her. After a few more licks to her breast, and a bit more rubbing against her lower regions, she stopped her resistance.

Purring was heard above her as she guessed that he was pleased with her actions. The beast began to lick to the middle of her chest before kissing and then slowly going down as he nipped and kissed all the way before he stopped. Annoyed that she was still clothed, he took off her pants and underwear as he grunted in approval. Blushing a lot harder, she looked away as she panted lightly. A huff was heard that she presumed was a laugh from the beast. The beast slowly moved his hand on her left thigh as he tried to soothe his soon to be mate. Not being able to help herself, Kagome glanced at him as he made eye contact with her before smirking. ' _Cocky bastard...' _ Some snickering was heard from her darker thoughts,' He really is pretty _**cocky **_isn't he?' ' _Oh you just shut up._' Her attention was immediately brought to the demon between her legs when she felt him lick her inner thigh.

A low moan was heard from her that just inflated the beasts ego further. He slowly nipped and kissed a few times as he went towards her jewel. As he arrived to his destination, his breath became a bit more labored as he tried to control himself. As his breath hit her, it made her shiver and bite her lip as she stared at him. He slowly licked her clint as she moaned again and bucked a bit in reaction. Smirking the beast began to lick her clint a few more times before moving down and thrusting his tongue into her folds, practically moaning from her taste. Kagome gasped at the intrusion and moaned as she bucked her hips," m.." She stopped herself from asking for more, and it seemed the beast was too clouded with lust to notice her little whisper. Her moaning was getting louder as he began to speed up his tongue as he licked around as he thrust his tongue in. " Oh...oh Kami!" Unable to control herself at this point, Kagome wrapped her legs around his head as she was getting closer to her powerful release.

If most males would not like the taste of blood then they would not know what they were missing. Sesshomaru's beast was practically in heaven. He licked faster and deeper, wanting to taste more of her and have her reach that beautiful bliss. Her moans were getting much louder as she began to feel her release about to arrive," I-I'm going to..." No sooner she was climaxing as she screamed/moaned from the impact. The beast licked all her juices as he felt her walls tighten oh so wonderfully. His erection in his pants was getting pretty painful as he gave a last lick, cleaning her of her climax.

Kagome panted hard and had her eyes closed from all the pleasure from before, but soon opened them as she heard clothes shuffling. Sesshomaru's beast had taken off his pants and looked at Kagome with a heated gaze," **It's time mate**." She blushed but nodded as she sat up The beast smirked," **Get on all fours **_**mate**_." She shivered at that, but did as he asked, too horny to object. Looking behind her to watch him, she moaned as he put himself at her folds and rubbed a bit. He then thrust in a bit harshly, not wanting to wait anymore. It was a bit painful when he entered her, but the pleasure came to her immediately as she moaned. Grabbing her hips the beast tried to restrain himself from grabbing her hair and pulling her towards him more. He began hastily pounding himself into her tight heat.

Grunting in pleasure, he sped up his pace as he deeply thrust into her, causing her to moan like a bitch in heat. Which she pretty much was of course. Kagome had pretty much no control of her mouth anymore and was moaning wildly," More...Oh please god give me more!" As she asked, the beast began going harder and faster into her as he moved his hands to her breasts and roughly began to play with them. He tweaked her nipples as she began to build more of her soon to come orgasm. Kagome at this moment had started to move with him to try and gain more friction, this caused the beast to growl in delight. He stopped playing with her breasts and pushed her head to the ground lightly as he began to go into her deeply. Kagome let out a breathy moan as she cried out for more and was near her climax. He began to grunt more as he too was near his peak. As it would turn out, it seems both of them couldn't last too long in this position.

Something was wrong though, he was continuing to go faster and she realized through her hazy mind,' _I don't think...he's going to control his seed...Shit!'_ Her darker thoughts began to growl as he was about to come in her," D-don't cum inside me!" The beast gave no response as it simply grunted and kept going,' _Shit, it's because I'm on my period!' _Her darker thoughts growled,' He is not our mate yet! We will not be wildly mated like some interest that will be thrown away, AND we will most certainly shall not be shamed by him making us pregnant before then!' Her eyes widened at the anger in those thoughts. She soon came, but he was still plowing in her, about to release himself as well. By the fear of getting pregnant, and the anger that was rising she mentally shouted,' _No!'_ She then heard her darker thoughts roar and that's when her eyes went red... Making Kagome's world go black...

**(xxx)**

**UH OH! Cats out of the bag it seems huh? Find out what happens next on the next chapter of HUNGRY DOG! Seriously though guys, I swear I could die happy from all these reviews. I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS QQ! Here's the chapter, hope you liked it T^T!**

**Kagome:-pats me on the back- there there**

**Me: QWQ**

**Sesshomaru:...-stares at Kagome curiously and with lustful eyes-**

**Kagome: ./.**

**me: Sesshomaru...you know the rules...NO ROMANCE UNLESS ITS IN A CHAPTER!-starts beating him with a newspaper.-**

**Sesshomaru:-looks at me with red eyes as he growls-**

**Me:...shit shit shit shit shit!-Runs away as Kagome cheers me on and Sesshomaru goes to kill me.-**


	8. Chapter 7 Our Beasts

**...-Stares at you all before I take a deep breath.-...GOMENNASAI!GOMENNASAI!GOMENNASAI!-Slams my head into the ground every time I apologies.- I have not been writing and have delayed this for a VERY long time...Sorry everyone v-v! Well...Enjoy everyone, sorry it took so long! Special thanks to these lovely reviewers, **Slytherin's Pimp, Sesshomaru2004, Ikutolover93, Kiriko the 22 tails, nanaboo97, High priestess Anavi, Fluffy237**((THX FOR SAVING ME FROM SESSY!)), **Anonymous, LoveInTheBattleField, write more soon, Guest, and SoraMalfoySlythern!

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 7: Our Beasts**

Sesshomaru's beast was about to slam back into her in order to release his seed, but Kagome's beast suddenly elbowed him and darted off him. He growled as he released his seed into the air. The she beast stayed on all fours, her love juices sliding down her thighs, and the jagged violet marks on her cheeks glowing bright. Her red eyes, with violet irises, glared at him as she growled and got into a defense position. "_**You dare try to impregnate us without doing the mating ritual**_**?!"** The male beast seemed to become less feral as he looked apologetic, but still on guard, "** No, this one had lost control.**" Sesshomaru's beast began to circle the girl, for he knew she was challenging him. Her angry eyes never left his form, following his every movement. **" **_**You have known what we were from the beginning haven't you**_**?" **She didn't relax as she questioned him," **Yes, the moment I saw you was when I knew that you were no mere human. Even if He didn't want to know, this one did." **He moved forward in an attempt to pounce on her, but she evaded it as she stated,"_**An Inuyoukai with miko powers, aren't I just a powerful prize**_**?" **She teased before turning and waving her rear towards him, a sign of submission. He began to come near her as he licked his lips. But just as he was about to jump her, she weaved back around and pounced on him, a sign of dominance. Even if the she beast was angry, she liked to tease the one she saw as her soon to be mate.

The male growled as he grabbed her waist and tried to bite her neck. She made sure to keep her head out of his range," **We shall do the mating ritual when the two want to, not when we decide." **Her eyes softened as he stopped trying to bite her. She bend down and licked his markings as he moaned from the sensitive touch. She could tell he was absolutely dying to pound into her. She smirked as she began to nip his ears, another most sensitive part of him. "** If you want to make sure this one doesn't impregnate you, then stop.**" She slid her hands down his chest as she pouted, but then gave him a toothy grin," _**You will not impregnate us, but we will work on your**_**, **_**control**_." The she beast licked his neck and began kissing her way down, as she nicked and nibbled here and there. Pausing for a moment to suck on his nipples and giving them a small bite, hard enough to draw blood. She then grasped his dick, but as she did she heard a growl," **What do you think your doing?"** She rolled her eyes and gave a purring noise that was meant to calm him down. As he slowly relaxed, she licked the tip and began to move her hands slowly. She knew men in this age had never heard of this, but oh how fun it was to see her soon to be mate's shock. A soft moan escaped him out of shock as he stared at his soon to be mate. She licked around the tip as she pumped him faster. His length was already having pre cum on it from the surprising attention, and it was seeming to be painfully hard.

The she beast gave a tiny chuckle before sucking on the tip slowly and then taking him into her mouth as she closed her eyes and moaned a bit from the taste of Sesshomaru. A quiet gasp escaped Sesshomaru's beast as his hands moved to her hair and his fingers intertwined with it. She had finally gotten most of his size into her mouth before she did a swallow that caused him to tense from the pleasure. She put her hair behind her ears and held one strand as the other hand was on the ground, keeping her steady. Slowly, her head began bobbing on him as she sucked and licked his length. Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru's beast were virgins to the actions that Kagome's beast was doing, and how fun that information made this to the she beast.

Many growls, moans, and grunts were heard coming from Sesshomaru's beast as he lightly thrusted into the woman's mouth. Sensing his need, she began going faster and licking fiercer as she moaned, causing the length to vibrate, and making Sesshomaru's beast throw his head back in the pleasure of her mouth. Moving her mouth to the side caused his manhood to bump against her cheek as she licked the side of the throbbing dick. Sesshomaru's beast growled at the women as he tried to make her deep throat him instead. She simply chuckled as she put him in her throat again and swallowed around him in order to get him to cum...She didn't have to wait long, after a second swallow, for his thick hot load spilled into the back of her throat. She finally stopped as she swallowed the semen that had come from the lord. Removing her mouth, she opened her eyes and snickered at the male beast.

" _**Should we make them come back in an arousing position?**_" The male beast grinned and nodded as she got up with Sesshomaru's beast and spread their scent everywhere as if they had, had sex many times. They then went to a tree as they positioned themselves and Sesshomaru scratched the bark beside her head and took a piece of the tree out, as if they had been _**VERY**_ rough. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and intertwined her hands around his neck as she lifted her head up as if in great pleasure as the male beast shoved his already throbbing cock into her wet pussy. For extra measure they thrusted against each other for a few minutes before the she beast closed her eyes and let Kagome back before Sesshomaru's beast let Sesshomaru come back. Kagome had come back mid moan and had to finish it as Sesshomaru had come to his senses.

All movement stopped as Sesshomaru took a whiff and tensed at all the sex in the air. _Did this one's beast take it this far?! _He then looked at Kagome and at the condition the tree was in as she panted and still had her eyes closed as if trying to control herself. Because of this and the smell of blood from her period, Sesshomaru actually became a bit worried! Licking her cheek, he nudged her a bit," Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome's lustful eyes opened as she looked at Sesshomaru, she did a tiny nod as her silent panting continued. Sesshomaru stared at the human girl, here she was, panting, red faced, and practically _**weeping**_ for his touch. This little miko, who had left him unsatisfied and frustrated for weeks...A small smile came to his lips as Kagome's heart had skipped a beat from the tiny motion.

He closed his eyes as he slowly bent his head and began kissing, licking, and sucking on her neck. Kagome gasped and arched her neck to the right in order to give him more access. _This little miko...my little miko._ Sesshomaru began to thrust into the girl. Kagome gasped as she arched her back and clawed at his back. A grunt/growl was heard from Sesshomaru as he seemed to have thrust a bit more rough when she had dug her nails into his back. " Oh god, S-Sesshomaru!" She let out a breathless moan as Sesshomaru made direct, experienced, hard, and fast thrusts into her. Her legs had wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist so that she could draw him closer. Sesshomaru's mouth had made a trail from her neck, to her chin, to her cheek, and eventually to her lips. _She tastes...so __**sweet**__._ Kagome soon realized that with kissing, it was rather difficult to keep her mouth closed. _Funny how I never noticed that before..._ She thought as her mouth was being devoured by Sesshomaru,_ then again I have been a bit distracted._ That's also when Kagome had noticed the sounds their lower regions were making...Her moans in response were muffled by Sesshomaru's hungry mouth on hers. Sesshomaru pressed Kagome against the tree in a sort of vicious manner, but he soon stopped as she whimpered from the action. Rather impatiently, Sesshomaru moved her to the ground as he kept fucking her. The new position was a sudden change that caused them both to moan from the movement.  
Shyly, Kagome moved her tongue against Sesshomaru's as he practically started to fuck her mouth with his tongue! Soon though, Kagome was running out of air, so she pushed a bit on Sesshomaru's shoulder to warn him; he reluctantly separated his mouth from hers. Kagome gasped from his thrusting as she soon moaned afterword and arched her back up to him, causing her breasts to bounce a bit. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's legs and unhooked them from his back as he put her right leg on his shoulder and put the left leg back around his waist. He then got up a bit as he fucked her with her lower body above the ground, causing the deepest parts of her to be hit. " S-Sesshomaru, oh god, I...I might just..." She couldn't finish the sentence out of sheer embarrassment. In response, the Demon lord sped up his pace and began grunting more as he too was near his climax. He shut his eyes tight as he put his free hand on the ground and began to thrust violently into her. Strings of moans were coming out of Kagome as the sudden violent thrusts continued. Kagome's eyes suddenly shut tight as she let out her loudest moan yet and came violently. Sesshomaru kept going however, still chasing his completion. Kagome shut her eyes tight from him still going and causing violent shocks of pleasure to coarse through her. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed both her legs as he pushed them to her shoulders and kept up his violently hard and fast pace. He knew he couldn't come in her, he was acting too violently, too uncontrolled..._What has this women been doing to me? _He didn't have long to think before he forced himself out of her and came all over her torso, causing Kagome to become a mess of sticky substances.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were panting, messy, and a tired mess. He then rolled on his back, causing Kagome to be on top of him. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she tried to recover from the lovemaking. A small chuckle nearly came from Sesshomaru as he realized just how exhausted the little priestess was. He slowly kissed the top of her head," Sleep...Kagome." The girl smiled and gave into the demand happily. _Such a strange women..._ He laid there for a few minutes, holding the priestess in his arms. How long would this continue? He had no idea, did he care? No. All he knew was that he was an Inuyoukai lord, and he could do whatever he damn well pleased. A few moments passed before he stood and carried Kagome bridal style, then he went to find a hot spring to bathe in with her. All he knew was that the little miko would not wake until the next morning...What Sesshomaru had not known was the eyes staring at them from the trees, had witnessed the two with hatred in its eyes. It then moved out of the tree as only the snow was left in its place.

**(xxx)**

** Ah, I'm sorry guys...I haven't been updating and I don't know when I will update again.-sighs.- Oh well...At least I updated today!-Smiles.- You guys have wonderful days and keep reading those great fanficts now!**

**P.s. Bet you can't guess who that angry guy was.-chuckles darkly**

**Sesshomaru: This one loves how you were stuck on the beasts sexual part for months.-he scoffs and flicks his hair.-**

**Me: WELL EXCUSEEEE ME FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO WRITE A SEXUAL SCENE TOO WELL!**

**Kagome:-pats my head.- It's ok now. At least you did it!**

**Me: QAQ KAGOME YOU SO NICE TO ME-weeps as I hug Kagome.-**

**Sesshomaru:...you spoil her too much...-he growls under his breath as he has a colder look then usual on his face.-**

**Me: Are you saying I deserve to suffer?!**

**Sesshomaru:...for keeping your readers suffering then, yes.**

**Me:...-crawls under blanket as depression lines go above it.-**

**Kagome: SESSHOMARU NOW SHE WON'T COME OUT FOR A WEEK-she hits him with her bow.-**

**Sesshomaru: Women!-he grabs Kagome's bow and breaks it as she stares at him.-**

**Kagome:... No sex for 5 months.**

**Sesshomaru:-falls to the ground as if he just got SAT.-**

**Me:-peeks head out of blanket.- That's what you get for being mean.**


	9. Chapter 8 One so Similar

**-Plops down and hugs my pillows.- Drivers ED is really BLEHEHEHEHEHEHEH... I just really can't write fast these days qwq. After school ended for summer break I was like YES NOW I CAN WRI- sees I have drivers ED.-...SHIITTTTTT! DX Anyways, I love you all so much! Thanks you **sdrlana21, Darkshadowrose2, write more soon, Fluffy237**((YOUR WORDS ARE SO KINDS QAQ, and kagome thanks you for the new bow x3!)) , **Sesshomaru2004, nikkisue01, sexyshewolf, and SuperSOULEATERLOVER!**((you got your wish, well at least I hope I didn't make you wait long. qwq))**

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 8: One so Similar**

Kagome sat in her hut all alone, her knees were to her chest as she sat in the middle of the empty, torn up room. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as the blood on her was now dry and had started to crust up. She pressed her hands to her face as she wept, the sorrow in the room was as if a heavy wave had just washed over her, causing Kagome to start drowning in the despair around her. _How had this happened? How could I have known that you were still here? Why...Why would you do this to me? I-I...I thought..._Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She froze immediately," Come now...It'll be fine, after all, you still have me, right...Kagome?"

(...)

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she looked at the blue sky, _What was I just dreaming about?_ She tried to chase the dream, but soon realized that it was already out of her head. Sighing, she looked around, soon realizing that Rin and Jaken were a bit away, playing with the snow._ More like Rin playing as Jaken complains about his life._ She smiled at the thought before she looked over to find Sesshomaru sitting beside her and just staring at her. She stared back, and it held for a long minute as if seeing who will back off first. Then Sesshomaru moved his hand to her cheek as he lifted her head and checked her neck. _What is he doing? _Her eyebrow lifted in confusion and also curiosity from Sesshomaru's actions. Sesshomaru stared at her neck for only a moment before looking back at her face," Are you hurt Kagome?"

A vague blush brushed her cheeks as he said her name," I don't believe so." She moved experimentally, but realized she was only a bit sore," Yeah I'm good." He gave her an odd look, well a Sesshomaru odd look, which was only a slight tilt of the eyebrow and a mysterious look in his eyes. " Um, should I not be okay?" She laughed a bit as if it was joke, but soon realized that's _**exactly **_what Sesshomaru was meaning. " Oh...Well," she coughed out of the slight awkwardness," I'm a bit sore, does that help?" He just continued to stare at her before getting up and motioning for her to follow. Slowly, Kagome got up and followed him. A few minutes later, she got a heavy whiff of just pure sex and blood. _Please tell me that we did not cause that smell..._ But as they got to the river, her fear had been correct.

Tree's were smashed and knocked over, some had a chunk of themselves missing, crusted blood was all over the place, and the smell of sex was all you could smell in the air now. Not even the blood could overcome the smell. " Do you see now Miko...why it is strange you are not harmed?" She stared at the river for a minute and then moved her gaze to Sesshomaru," Yes..." He grabbed her, causing Kagome to 'eep' in surprise. He stared at her before moving to her neck and sniffing her. Kagome stood still out of her shock, but before she could even question what he was doing, he had let her go and started moving back to camp. " Ah, Sesshomaru!" She ran after him and started to question him on what that was all about. Sadly, all Sesshomaru would say was 'hn' and that was it! _Grr, that demon really annoys me sometimes._ In her thoughts, she began to think a bit and soon realized that she hadn't heard from that perverted little voice in her head in quite some time. _Maybe it's finally gone?_ She smiled at the thought as she put her hands behind her back and looked up at the tree branches.

She watched a family of squirrels eat nuts together as the little ones began to fight. She smiled a bit at the action before frowning as she thought of her family. _That's right...I'll never see them again...No fights with Sota, no advice from mom, and no lessons from grandfather._ Her walking slowed as her bangs covered her eyes. _What do I have to show for leaving them...After all, Inuyasha had abandoned me when I returned..._ "Miko." She snapped back to reality by Sesshomaru holding her shoulders and staring at her. " O-oh I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I just got lost in thought." She smiled brightly as he stared at her. His grip slightly tightened on her shoulders as she looked confused," Sesshomaru?" He let go and turned as he kept walking and merely uttered," Lag behind and this one will leave you." She was a bit confused at his actions and his words before speeding up her pace to keep up with Sesshomaru. She noticed he was walking a bit faster than he usually does, _that's odd...he usually slows down for me._ Kagome tried to catch up but kept lagging behind. She finally just sighed and gave up trying to be beside him. That didn't stop her from glaring at his back though.

They had finally reached the camp after a few minutes. Rin was sitting by the fire as she warmed her hands with a gentle smile and was actually looking quite relaxed. Kagome smiled and walked up to Rin and opened her arms for a hug," Did you have fun with Jaken?" Rin smiled mischievously as she nodded and pointed to him, the poor toad demon was completely knocked out. Kagome only laughed as she hugged Rin and kissed her forehead. As she turned, she saw Sesshomaru staring at her again with a strange look in his eyes, but as he saw her look at him, he turned away and walked off into the woods. _What's up with him lately... _Kagome merely sighed as she put some more wood onto the fire. Her thoughts went into a dark place again as she thought of her family. _Gah! Kagome get a grip!_ She took a deep breath and smiled as she put her hands on her face," Alright!" Rin looked at her a bit confused and before Kagome was about to suggest they play a game, Rin spoke," Are you and lord Sesshomaru fighting?" Kagome had her mouth open out of shock from the little girl's words. " Of course not!" She chuckled a bit with a smile. Rin stared at Kagome with a worried expression," You just looked so sad now, and lord Sesshomaru seems to look at you strangely as of late." Kagome looked confused at her words," What do you mean Rin?" Rin started messing with her kimono for a moment," He looked at you as if it was something he loathed, yet it was a mix of kind of how he looks at me...but it was so different."

Kagome didn't get the girls words and was even more confused as she patted her head, _Does Sesshomaru hate me now? For what reason?!_ Oh, Kagome was beginning to steam at the mans actions as she tapped her hand against her arm for a moment. She then sighed after a few minutes when her anger had cooled a bit. " Come Rin, lets play while we wait for Sesshomaru to return to us." She gently smiled as the girl got up, practically buzzing with excitement.

(...)

Sesshomaru growled to himself as his thoughts were filled with that damn woman. _What is the meaning of this..._His face was emotionless as usual, but for some reason he was aggravated. Every time he looked at Kagome, his mind would scream of words like, beautiful, lovely, perfect, _**mine**_. He closed his eyes for a moment as he stopped walking, _Perhaps this one should not lay with her for some time in order to get these thoughts out of this one's head._ He opened his eyes as he started heading back towards camp. Lucky for Sesshomaru, he had won the bet so the only thing getting in the way of his plan, would be his own self restraint.

(...)

Rin had agreed to play hide and seek with Kagome, and just in case she brought her bow and arrows with her in case any demons showed up. " Ok Rin, I'm going to count to 10, run and hide ok?" Rin nodded and started running away as Kagome covered her eyes and started counting out loud. When she finished counting she happily shouted," Ready or not, here I come Rin!" She smiled as she slung her bow over her shoulder and started walking. She knew Rin was a really good hider, she had to be in order to survive. _Sometimes it feels like I'm training Rin to hide, instead of just having a fun game with her._ The thought was a bit saddening, but she pushed it away and kept searching for Rin.

(...)

Sesshomaru arrived back at camp and didn't see the girls there. " Jacken...Where are they?" He looked coldly at him as the toad demon shook," T-they went to go p-play a g-game m'lord." He bowed low to Sesshomaru," I apologies for my inability to keep them here while you were away!" Jacken shut his eyes tight as he kept talking and apologizing. Little did he know, Sesshomaru had already left in search of the girls long ago.

(...)

Kagome walked for a good couple minutes, searching for Rin with her miko powers, when she finally found her, she felt two beings in front of her. _Oh no..._She picked up her pace as she got her bow and arrow ready. She stopped, and hid behind a tree as she saw an ugly demon pierced to a tree by branches. He was being slashed with claws by a lovely looking male inuyoukai! He had Rin's arm in a painful grasp as he seemed to torture the demon by slowly cutting it's arm off with his claws. She already had her smell and presence shielded so he couldn't tell she was there, so for now she had nothing to worry about.

She aimed the bow at the demon who was suffering, _nothing deserves to be tortured, no matter how evil or pitiful..._She fired the arrow as it hit the demon right in the side of the head, painlessly killing him as he turned to ashes.

The Inuyoukai's head snapped in her direction as she readied another arrow, stepped in plain view, and aimed it right at the Inuyoukai's head as she stared at him coldly," Let the girl go Inuyoukai." She noticed that this Inuyoukai was different, his hair was down and went to his lower back, he wore no armor, his slash markings on his cheeks were blue, and he had no mark on his forehead. The moment he turned to her, she saw his eyes were an icey blue. She glared at him as she pulled the bow back more," I will not repeat myself again." He wore a blue kimono, had bandages around his chest, and didn't have his left sleeve on. A gentle smile appeared on the Inuyoukai's lips as he let the little girl go," Rin I want you to run back to camp ok?" Rin nearly objected until she saw Kagome's face and merely nodded as she started running back to camp, crying.

(...)

After a few minutes of walking, Sesshomaru started to have a bad feeling. He didn't know why, but his instincts were brimming with tense nerves. As if...something strange was in the forest. His pace slowly increased until he started running, searching for Rin and Kagome. A few more minutes passed until he finally heard Rin running, he quickly turned in the direction and found her. " Rin, what happened?" He saw her crying and Kagome was not in sight. Rin fell to her knees and through her sobs could only utter," K-Kagome...saved me."

(...)

The Inuyoukai gently put his hand over the traditional wolf mask on the side of his head," You are just like me woman." She looked surprised at his words as he put the mask on and suddenly disappeared. Her miko powers flared around her as she closed her eyes, trying to figure out where he went..._There!_ She fired the arrow upwards towards a tree as it scraped his arm and burned around the wound. He made no sound as he seemed to stare at her, then vanish again as he appeared in front of her. She gasped as her hands glowed pink in order to defend herself. But instead of striking, he put his own hand over his wound as a blue light shone and his wound healed. Her eyes widened as he gently put has hand on her cheek after words. "I will not hurt you woman...I merely wish to speak with one so similar to me." Before she could question him and ask what the hell he was meaning, a blinding blue light flared, making Kagome scream from fright before her world went black once again.

**(xxx)**

** Damn I just love that cliff hanger don't I? XD Oh well, thanks everyone for waiting so paitently for the next chapter, and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I just finished up my drivers Ed and should be able to write more often x3! I love you all SOOOOOOOOOOOO much and hope you all have a wonderful day!~**

**Kagome: Why is my world going black so often?...**

**Sesshomaru:-glares at me as he brings up his claws.- Explain yourself.**

**Me: NO WAY SESSY! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU THREATEN ME!**

**Sesshomaru:-he goes to attack as I smirk and start typing as he stops in mid air.-**

**Me: Oh Sesshomaru, you aren't in control anymore! Now sit like a dog!**

**Sesshomaru:...-slowly sits like a dog as he looks absolutely pissed and ready to kill as his eyes turn red with blue irises.-**

**Me: HAHAHA do that all you like you mutt.-puts my foot on Sesshomaru's face as he is unable to attack.- My words are the key to your downfall!**

**Rin:-giggling in the background.-**


End file.
